Supernatural: Jurassic World Book 2
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: After taken on the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans the brothers had found themselves in another world where Humans and Dinosaurs work and live together, but now they are back in their dimension. They still have to find the Voodoo Queen who had turned Sam into a Velociraptor but now they have other problems that will see who they can and not trust in their world of Hunters. RaptorSam
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are the second part for Supernatural: Jurassic World. Like the first part this also takes place at the same time as the Avengers and the Book of Dead.**

**Supernatural: Jurassic World Book 2**

**After taken on the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans the brothers had found themselves in another world where Humans and Dinosaurs work and live together, but now they are back in their dimension. They still have to find the Voodoo Queen who had turned Sam into a Velociraptor but now they have other problems that will see who they can and not trust in their world of Hunters. RaptorSam**

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Dean groaned as he came to. His whole body was stiff and he was sure that even though his arms where not broken they were sprained. He tried to open his eyes but the light, even in such a dimly light room was too bright for him and he was forced once again to close them. He leaned his head against the wall that he was leaning against as he fought to get himself out of where he was in such an easy place to get attacked.

He groaned when he suddenly moved to quickly as he had tried to get up on his feet and was once again leaning against the wall. That was when the killer headache came across him. He slumped against the wall again as he was forced to scrunch up his face as he forced to close his eyes even more than before.

"Son of a-" he grumbled as the headache got worse than before. It felt like someone had gotten a hammer and was using the hammer to hit his brain with such force that he felt that it was Thor that was causing the headache. It was headache that not even Castiel or Raphael would be able to heal.

Dean was brought out of his headache induced pain when he thought he had heard a strange noise. The noise was something he had heard in movies like Jurassic Park. It was a strange cawing noise. It was close by and from the other sounds that he was hearing it was getting closer.

"Shit!" Dean whispered as he heard the tapping of a sharp claw on the ground. Using his hands and the wall behind him he got back to his feet.

Crash! Bang!

Something was else was in the old house where he and Sam had been up against the Voodoo Queen. The New Voodoo Queen had tricked him and Sam in thinking that she was a new Hunter. She had told them that she was a Hunter from New Orleans who had been having problems with the New Voodoo Queen who was causing problems and breaking the Code which they had just learned was something that was a thing thanks to meeting Julian and the other Guardians who were also working with the Avengers. She had then led them away from Julian who was still in the best hotel they had ever been to in their whole life. After that he was having problems remembering what had happened.

He heard the noises again. The noises where something that he had never thought he would hear in real life. It didn't matter that transforming alien robots from another planet had been on earth for so many years this was something that he could not thing was happening to them.

"Sam?" he asked for his brother. He had remembered Sam being at his side during the Hunt and then his mind went blank. He growled at his own mistake as he looked around the room where he was in. The room was something that he would not have expected to find in someone's house.

The private museum was filled with dinosaur and other prehistoric animals. There was also life sized models of the monsters that had once walked on earth. There was a Sabre-tooth tiger bearing the large teeth at him. Next to the tiger was something that he didn't think went well.

The black scaled Velociraptor stared down at him. Its head and running down its back to the tip of its tail were silver-blue feathers. The large sickle claws on its feet were raised above the ground. Dean looked at the red eyes that stared at him as he slowly approached it.

"Come on Sammy! We need to get going? We need to regroup with Julian before the Werewolf gets annoyed with us!" Dean shouted out for Sam but once again his little brother didn't respond. "Sammy if you are still angry with me about this we have to talk like adults rather than act like little kids!" Dean shouted out to his brother again.

Chirp!

The noise caused Dean to freeze. The noise was so much closer than it had been before. His Hunting instincts were on fire as they kept screaming at him to get a move on and find somewhere that was a lot more defended than in the open where he was at the moment.

Sudden movement caught Dean's attention and he went right into a posture which was easy for him to reach for his gun. His gun that was not there. Cursing himself for dropping his gun in the fight that he had with the Voodoo Queen. He then tried to run through the fight that he had with her but his memory was not coming back to him at all.

"Damn witch!" he grumbled to himself. He had the feeling that the Voodoo Queen had put some spell or curse on his memory that was preventing him from remembering all the details of their fight. He had to find Sam. His brother could be really hurt from the fight and needed medical attention, something that his brother would keep denying that he didn't need until he was really feeling sick.

Dean was suddenly forced to the ground when something much stronger than him landed on top of him. He screamed when teeth or claws clamped down on his left arm. With his free hand he punched whatever it was that was attacking him and felt scales. The scales were like the scales he had felt on reptiles like crocodiles. It was pump and it was also warm. He kept hitting the thing that was attacking him and kept feeling the scales that was until he felt feathers. The feathers were soft and some felt more like barbs than feathers.

"Get of me!" he shouted at the thing. He let out another scream of pain as whatever it was bite harder on his arm. He could fell warm blood dribbling out of the wounds that was being caused by the creature that had attacked him.

"Sam! Sammy I need help in here!" he shouted out for his brother again. Finally able to open his eyes as his mind got used to the pain that his arm was in he came face to face with the black raptor that he had seen standing beside the Sabre-Tooth Tiger. Its red eyes were focused on his arm that was currently in the raptors jaws.

Seeing the raptor up close and personal caused Dean to remember what had been happening to them. Finding that Sam had been transformed into a Velociraptor, the raptor that was attacking him at that moment. Being transported to another dimension where humans and Dinosaurs worked and lived together. Finding out that Gordon Walker was also turned into a Velociraptor and had kept his Vampire abilities and had become known as the Vampire Raptor to the locals. He remembered Sabrina and Salem who had also crossed paths with the Voodoo Queen who has allied herself with Seth who at the moment was fighting the Avengers. He remembered meeting Bast and Lancelot and himself being turned into a Hydra to keep him safe from the other fantasy creatures. Then the world had gone blank as he had woken up in the place where they had fought the Voodoo Queen.

"Sam stop! You need to stop!" he shouted at Sam. He tried to move but this only led for Sam to plant his foot on his stomach. Dean could feel the sharp claws just getting through his clothes to the soft skin of his stomach. The large sickle claw that seemed to glint in the dim light of the museum was still raised above his body. "I know you're in there Sammy! You need to get out of wherever the Raptor put you in!" he shouted at his brother.

The raptor started grunting as it tried to get Dean's arm off. Its claws on its forelimbs started to claw that his jacket in hope of getting the leather jacket off of him. Dean screamed in pain as those claws cut his check and once again he was struggling to get the raptor off of him.

He caught the sight of a large bone that was lying on the ground. He could just see the bite marks on the bone and without any second thoughts he reached out for the bone. Once the bone was in his hand he swung it towards the raptors head. The bone smashed in half after it had struck the raptor in the head.

Dean got back to his feet after Sam had gotten off of him. "Sorry Sammy!" Dean whispered to his brother as he heard the hiss of pain coming from his brother. He watched as Sam also got back to his feet. Another hiss escaped from Sam's throat as the Raptor turned its attention back onto him.

Dean looked away from the teeth that were stained red with his blood and towards the eyes. The eyes were no longer red but were once again hazel. Eyes that were locked on his arm and the blood that was dripping down to the ground.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he stepped forward towards Sam. He raised his hand upward as he got closer to his brother. He couldn't help but jump when Sam stepped back and away from him. His brother made more of those strange chirping noises as he kept moving away from him. Dean was so close to him when suddenly Sam ran away from him.

Sam!" Dean shouted after Sam as he followed after his brother. "Sam we'll talk about this! This happened before back in the other dimension and we were fine!" he shouted at the empty private museum that was showing Natasha's love for ancient animals that had been long extinct.

He looked around the private museum at all the skeletons and models of the ancient beasts. He once again came face to face with the Sabre-Tooth Tiger and couldn't help but scream in shock in seeing the ancient tiger. He was quick to calm himself down and looked around to make sure that Sam had not come back after running away from him. He also made sure that no one else like Julian or anyone else had appeared to see him screaming at a statue.

A grunting sound came from behind and he turned around to see Sam standing behind. "Sammy where did you go?" Dean asked as he approached his brother. He whinched to himself when he saw Sam step away from him and made a strange noise. "It's okay Sammy! Just calm down. It's okay. The Savage side got the better you and it panicked when it saw me!" he said in a calm voice.

He brought his hand back up again. He had learned along with Sam what movements were alright to use before it freaked Sam's more savage side. Moving slowly and calmly always worked with Sam before he was turned into Raptor. He could also move quickly but there was a good chance that he would react with a quick snap at him.

The closer that he got to Sam he noticed that in his mouth there was a green first aid box in it. Seeing that brought back memories of their first night in what they had dubbed as Dinotopia. Sam had freaked out and had gone Savage right before he had attacked him. He had bite his arm like this time and had left Dean with a scar that he could show off to Jo in saying that he tangled with an ancient reptile and had won. He even had proof with his brother being a dinosaur.

Sam remained frozen in front of Dean. He kept shifting from foot to foot as he watched Dean carefully. Dean was showing him no anger towards despite that it was him that had attacked him. Dean was right about it being his Dinosaur side that had caused him to attack his brother, but it was still him that had attacked Dean. It had been his teeth that had caused damage to his brother.

Looking from the arm that had had bitten to Dean's face. He could not see anything on Dean's face that was showing that he would attack him even though he had ever right to do so. He could see that Dean was scared and worried. This had been happening more and more with him having caps in his memory. He either forgot that he had been turned into a Raptor and had freaked out until Dean calmed him down. Other times he was pure Raptor and it took Dean's knowledge of monsters to keep him under control and to calm him down enough so he could talk him back to his senses before he could draw blood.

Sam slowly approached Dean and gave his brother what he had found. He forced the green box into Dean's hand that he was expecting for him to touch with his snout. He looked back at Dean's face rather than at his hand. He stepped back and away from Dean as his brother got the message ton stop the bleeding from the wound that he had caused with his teeth.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stop beating yourself up, Sammy! It's not your fault. You cant control the Savage beast that lurks inside of you. I am fine!" Dean told his brother as he took of his jacket to see the extent of the damage that had been caused. "Damn! Remind me not to get on your bad side!" he chuckled to himself but Sam had heard him.

Sam made a grunted hiss and another strange noise that he could not name. He looked up at his brother to see that Sam had lowered his head and was looking at the ground. His forelimbs were on the ground as he made himself look smaller, but he was still a large medium sized Dinosaur.

Dean placed his jacket on the ground and with his unhurt arm he reached out to Sam's muzzle. He felt the warm and bumpy scales of the snout of his brother. Sam lowered closer to the ground but he did lean in closer to the touch that he was given him. He even started to purr and pushed against Dean.

"I'll deal with this arm and we will get back to the hotel and no doubt to an angry Bobby!" Dean told Sam. he patted the feathers on Sam's head before he walked back to where he dropped both his jacket and the first aid box that Sam had gone and gotten for him. He looked over at his shoulder to see that Sam had turned his back on him and was watching the corridor where there was more exhibits that covered the creatures from the Ice Age.

Dean went about getting his arm bandaged. He could see the previous bitemarks from the last bite that Sam had given him. That wound was healed and was only white marks on his arm, but it was still epic to see the bite marks that had been caused by a creature that had gone extinct 65 million years. He focused back on the new wound that he had gotten.

Opening the first aid box he found it had everything that he needed. He glanced up at Sam to see that Sam was watching something that was in the other corridor. His brother was standing really close to the wall and like when he was still Savage he was so still that Dean thought that he was a display in the museum. He only knew that it was Sam as his brother kept looking over his shoulder and at him before he went back to watching whatever it was that had gotten his attention.

With a cleaned wound Dean replaced his jacket back on and walked towards his brother. "What is it?" he asked Sam. He once again ran his hand through the feathers that covered Sam's back. They were back to square one. The first night that they had been with this new issue that they were facing, but unlike last time they were in their dimension.

"We better get back to the hotel!" he told Sam. He walked past his brother only to freeze when said brother started to growl. He looked over at him to see that Sam had dropped lower to the ground with the claws of his forelimbs spread out wide as he prepared to jump at whatever had startled him.

Dean didn't know what was happening, but one moment he was standing next to Sam and the next the world had gone black. He could hear the hissing from Sam and a strange chicken noises. The chicken noises sounded much larger than the noises that were being made by Sam. He wished that he could do something to help his brother but unconsciousness was winning the fight and soon even the noises from the fight between Sam and the creature were nothing but background noises.

**There you go with the first chapter for Supernatural: Jurassic World 2. I hope that you enjoyed this and that you give the first part a read and let me know how you liked both parts. In this part I will be brining in more prehistoric creatures other than dinosaurs so if you have any recommendations please let me know and I will include it in. I have already added in the famous Saber-toothed Tiger or Smildon for those who know its scientific name (but I prefer the Saber-toothed Tiger as a name as its cool to me).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone that's me back. I would say that this chapter was easy to write this chapter with the previous chapter that I had just done when I should be working on the other works that I am working on at the same time, but i was just looking at a blank screen for a good twenty minutes without any words coming to the page. This chapter like I said was so much easier to write up even with the indrodcution of a new character who at the moment I have not seen them play a large part in the story other than being a part of a running joke that will become clearer as the story goes on. **

**I would also like to thank the following people who had followed this story and for doing so encouraging me to continue to do what I love to do, and that is writing stories along with finding out about dinosaurs which I have been doing as I try to find out what strange and whacky dinosaurs to include in the Jurassic World Book 2:**

dulcinea54

jsilver2000

pushtrak1

**I also want to give a shout out to Guest Dear for your comment. I am glad that you had enjoyed the first chapter and have been looking forward to the next chapter.**

**I will stop talking and let you read the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Timothy Motorn had everything going for him. He was only sixteen years old and he was already doing well. He was the best looking boy in his year and in fact the whole school. He had many friends from his fellow football players, the cheerleaders who engorged their team on at all the games that they played.

He was smart and was doing well. He was doing so well that his parents wanted to see him going to University either in New Orleans or anywhere else in the United States. For a few years he had wanted to go to University in Britain with such as Oxford or even Edinburgh, but he would still be happy to go anywhere and he had help with his best friend.

His best friend was nothing like the people that he was surrounded by in the sports side of school. She was what would be described as a geek, but not the geek about comic books. She was into comic books and movies like Harry Potter and even the DC comics but that was not what took up a great amount of her time when she was not working on school projects. She was right into the history of the planet as whole. He could listen to her for hours as she described all the animals that had once roamed the land, the sky and the sea.

It was because of her that he took the job as a night security officer in the Museum of Natural History in New Orleans. The other footballers and the others who thought highly of themselves thought that getting a job was beneath them and him. They viewed that he should only keep focusing on being one of the most popular boys in the school and keeping a good position on the football team. To them there was a hierarchy that everyone needed to follow and he was breaking it as he was working at the Museum which was owned by one of the oldest families in New Orleans. A family that was as old as New Orleans was.

That had changed when he had gotten the first pay slip of $200. Seeing that he had gotten cash for a basic job so easily made the others were quick to swoop in and get work. Many tried to get work in the museum but they had only been looking for a night security officer at the time and no one else. Many others got work in the many hotels and restaurants in New Orleans and like his job it was easy money that they all got.

The skeletons of Dinosaurs and some of the Ice Age Mammals took him some time to get use to. He was also freaked out of the exhibits that the museum had created to show off the animals in what they thought the world had looked like during the time that they walked on the planet. It had been in his fifth sift that he was not freaked out by the roaring dinosaurs and tigers.

It didn't last long. A week ago he had seen two men coming into the museum followed by a women that he knew well. Natasha was well known to the people of New Orleans. Her family was one of the richest and oldest families in the city. She may have been five years older than him, but she had made a big impact in nearly ever school that she had gone to and that made many people want to put their kids in the same classes as she had gone into.

That night he had heard strange noises in the side of the Museum where all the dinosaur bones were located. He was quick to get over there but the source of the commotion was gone. After that night he had not seen the two men or Natasha at all.

The museum had another strange visitors a few days later. Two men and two women walked in to the museum. Not unusual with family coming together to see the exhibits. They older man and the two women where normal enough. The man with the snow white hair, there was something off with him. He asked questions and he done it in a way that Tim had no idea that he was being interrogated until the man left with a smile and a thank you.

Now tonight again there was strange noises. He could hear a noise that sounded like an animal, but it didn't sound like an animal that he had ever heard of. Next he heard shouting and that was followed by screaming. That was when Tim was running as fast as he could to the other side of the museum. Once again he was on the other side as someone was mauled by an animal.

He burst into the first room of the dinosaur part of the museum. That was when he spotted movement right a head of him. It didn't move like a human or a racoon like he had seen getting stuck in the museum by finding a way in through the kitchen and had gotten trapped when they had closed up for the night. He ran into action again when he heard the sound of biting and the man screaming in pain.

He stopped when someone stepped in front of him. The person was a woman and was wearing a dark dress that had a robe that covered the dress. Her hair was done up in a bun with what looked like bones stuck into it. Around her neck she wore a necklace that looked to be made out of small animal bones. Her heels of her red shoes clicked against the floor of the ground as she approached him.

"Hello Timothy Morton! It has been some time!" she said as she stopped in front of him. She smiled warmly as she looked at Timothy. Her bright red lips were the brightest part of her face.

Timothy couldn't help but step back and away from the woman in the dress that looked like it came from the Victorian time. He bumped into someone and turned around to face a man who wore a leather jacket and jeans with bicker boots. Timothy jumped away from the man and found himself once again close to the lady who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Natasha?" Tim asked the woman. He had gotten a better look at the woman who had come into the museum after hours. The response he got was a chuckle from her. "Natasha I am sorry to say but I am going to have ask both of you to leave as the museum is closed!" he told Natasha. He didn't even look back at the man who was standing behind him as he freaked him out. It was like the man with the snow white haired but he felt more in danger.

Natasha gave a sad smile. "I am so sorry Timothy but I thought that because my family owned the museum that I could come and go as I like!" she said to Tim with a smug look on her face. She stepped closer to Timothy and kept the smile on her face.

"I understand that Natasha. But I think there is an intruder who has brought in a wild animal and I would really appreciate it, if you and your friend wait outside until I make sure that it safe for you to gain entry into the museum!" Tim told Natasha.

He looked back towards the room where he could still hear the fight that was happening between the intruder and the strange animal that was making sense noises. He looked back at Natasha.

"I am so thankful that you are considering my health and safety. But I think you have no chance against a Velociraptor. What with our primitive body design when going against a creature that was designed for hunting and killing animals that were primitive compared to them!" Natasha declared to him. She ignored the grumbling that was coming from her companion who was standing behind Tim.

"Stop playing this game of cat and mouse, Natasha and get what we need to get done before Seth roars at us again for messing around!" the man finally spoke up. He was still standing behind Tim and he looked bored.

Natasha smiled and looked back around at the man that was standing behind Timothy. "Calm yourself Gordon. I know what I am doing. You don't need to twist your fangs!" she told Gordon. The response that she gotten was for the former Hunter to grumble something under his breathe before he stalked away.

"What's wrong with you people?" Tim shouted out all of a sudden. With the man called Gordon walking away he felt brave enough to speak out what had been bugging him since Natasha had started to speak. "You are speaking about Velociraptors as if they are still alive to this day. But their not! They went extinct more than 65 million years. The only evidence that we have of them is fossil evidence that is left behind for us to find!" he finished saying.

He couldn't believe that Natasha, a woman that he and all of New Orleans looked to as she was a member of the oldest and richest families in all of New Orleans was talking about Velociraptors as if they were still alive and the best thing that had ever been created on earth. He was able to accept that Pagan Gods such as Thor was real and that aliens like Nightshade and Galvatron where real. He had seen the news for both the alien invasion of New York and the Sokovia. Both of these attacks had seen the Avengers being formed and expanding their numbers as they faced against growing number of opponents.

Natasha smiled warmly once again at him as she pulled out a white bone from the pocket of the cloak that she was wearing. Tim was once again walking away from Natasha. "What is that?" he asked as he pointed at the white bone that she held in her hand.

"Like you said Timothy Morton all that is left for us to find of the once great Terrible Lizards can be found in the I have found a way to bring them back and to make us be so much stronger and faster in the process. There is a war coming and we must be prepared for it when the new world comes!" Natasha preached.

Tim looked behind Natasha to the door that was closed he could now hear someone talking to another person, but there was only one speaker that he could hear. He was going to shout at them to get out so he could carry on with his shift and get out of this place in the morning. It would also allow him to get away from Natasha and Gordon. He opened his mouth but suddenly a hand was placed over it preventing him from shouting out.

"Would you hurry up before other Hunters show up and bring that freak of a Werewolf with them!" Gordon snapped as he kept his hand over Tim's mouth.

Natasha smiled once again as she fully looked back at Timothy. "Are you scared of the Hunters? I thought you had guts to go after Sam and Dean Winchester when the Guardians had decided to put them under their protection!" she responded back to Gordon as he kept a hold on Tim who was still struggling against his hold. "This is for you own good. I am given you a better life!" she told Tim.

_**"I hold the bone of an ancient animal. One that had once walked on the land. I call upon the memory of the bone to be transferred to the blood and flesh of mankind!"**_ Natasha started to chant as she held the bone towards Tim. Tim was still trying to get out of Gordon's hold but the former Hunter was not moving at all. _**"With my magic and the ancient magic of the earth itself to make mankind be the mighty Terrible Lizards who had once walked on the ground!"** _she came to the end of her spell.

Tim watched as the bone dissolved into golden dust before it shot towards him. The pain that he felt was so much that even all the training that he had for football was not enough to prepare him for the pain that he felt as his skin dried and broke out like achene before becoming scales on his face, neck and back. He could fell scales growing on his legs as well. On his arms he felt not only scales growing and he looked to see feathers were growing on his arms from his wrists to his elbow.

He screamed in pain when he felt his bones in his arms and his legs cracking and grew longer. He was realised from Gordon's hold and he dropped to the ground. Tim was a fit young man. He was good at sports not only football where he was the best player on the team but he also took part in other sporty activities. He had pushed his body to become healthy and to help him become one of the popular boys in not only his year but also in the whole school. Nothing that he had done over the years he had been doing sporty activities had nothing to prepare him for the pain that he was feeling as his arms and legs elongated.

Tim's world went blank when the pain of the transformation got to much for him. He dropped to the ground as the rest of the transformation took place. His neck elongated and his face elongated into a beak with a bright blue crest growing at the top of his head.

His body which was already starting to look more like a dinosaur and less like a human was becoming to become to big for the uniform that he was wearing and tares formed in his jacket and trousers. His shoes where long gone as his feet that had become very bird like had burst out of the tight space of his shoes were to small for the three toed foot that his dinosaur body had.

Rip.

That was the noise of his trousers ripping when a long tail with bright blue feathers finally grew.

"Natasha your the dinosaur expert what the hell is that thing?" Gordon asked as the dinosaur stood up on shaky feet. It squawked as it looked around the room that it had woken up to be in. It glared down at Gordon with a few feet above the Hunter turned Vampire. It kept making very chicken like noises as it looked around the room.

"It's called Anzu. It's even dubbed the chicken from Hell. Perfect for dealing with the Winchesters as we get out of here!" Natasha responded as she started to walk away from Gordon who kept watching the human turned dinosaur.

The once human that was now a dinosaur was running around in a blind panic. Its eyes looked in all direction as the Anzu looked for an escape. It spotted movement in another room and ran for the room. It wanted to find a way out of the building and get away from any predators. Its long legs made sort work of running towards the other room where he saw another human and another dinosaur. A dinosaur that had sharp claws and teeth.

**I was just finishing this chapter when I heard the news that Supernatural was coming to end with Jensen, Jared and Misha all wanting to spend more time with their growing kids, which was hard for them to do with filming the show and the press conferences that they done over the years. I am sad to hear that but I am also glad to hear that they are wanting to spend more time with their families. The show may be ending but the fandom which is such a large family is still going to be strong and with such the family business shall continue with more and new Hunters.**

**Like before do not be afraid to comment about how you felt about this chapter and if you also have an ideas for any prehistoric creatures to be added in to the story (doesn't need to be dinosaurs but can be creatures from before and after the reign of the dinosaurs). **

**For this chapter I had been searching for strange dinosaurs and had come across a dinosaur that was dubbed as the Chicken from Hell and of course that perked my interest to find out about it. The Anzu looks weird I would say that it looks like the Oviraptor and it is in the same family as the Oviraptor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks I am back. Again I am so thankful that you are readying this story. I do hope that you are enjoying it. Like the past 2 chapters, if you have any ideas from creatures to anything that you want to happen please let me know. I know this note is much shorter than the last two that I have left, but again I just wanted to say thank you to you all for reading this.**

Chapter 3

Dean woke up with a groan. Again his head was bursting with a headache. It never did help to have his head whacked from behind by some creature that was clucking much like a chicken. He could hear the hissing and growling that Sam was making as he kept the creature at bay as he regained himself after getting struck by whatever it was.

Crash.

The sound of something being flung into something else brought Dean to open his eyes. He opened his eyes and he came face to face with a large dinosaur that was not Sam. The dinosaur titled its head to the side when it saw that Dean was looking at him and Dean couldn't help but jump back at how close it was. It was a strange looking dinosaur. It didn't have a muzzle or a jaw like the dinosaurs that Dean had seen over the years in the museum with the bones that they had on display and then in Dinotopia where he had see many strange and whacky looking dinosaurs. None of the dinosaurs that he had seen where as strange as this dinosaur that he was seeing in front of him.

The dinosaur that he was seeing in front of him looked more like a beefed up chicken. It had a beak rather than the mouth like Sam had that was filled with sharp teeth. It had a blue crest on the top of its head and it kept titling its head from side to side as its bird eyes studied him.

"What are you looking at bird brain?" Dean asked the bird like dinosaur as it stepped closer to him. He kicked his leg out which caused the dinosaur to jump back. Its arms that had sharp claws on them flapped to make itself look bigger as it stepped back and away from him. It kept making strange noises as it went away from Dean which is was now seeing as a threat.

Dean got back to his feet and noticed a spear that had been with the Neanderthals that were seen chasing a young Mammoth that was a skeleton rather than the wax works like they were. He grabbed the spear and rushed at the dinosaur. The dinosaur made a roaring noise as it slashed at Dean with its sharp claws.

The claws slashed Dean's upper arm and upper leg with the way that the dinosaur was slashing its claws in the air and hoping to get Dean. Dean jumped back and away from the angry dinosaur. He glared at the dinosaur that reminded him of a chicken. A large chicken that had sharp claws and wild eyes that were looking in all direction.

"Son of a-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as the dinosaur knocked him to the ground with its tail. It then bolted out of the room. Its long legs made sort work as it bolted out of the museum that Natasha owned. It used its large body to break down the door that was keeping it from the outside world. With a loud crash and booming the door was on the ground and the large chicken dinosaur bolted out of the museum.

"Just great!" Dean mumbled as he got back to his feet. He heard the clicking of claws and looked up to see Sam walking towards him. His brother looked towards the door that had been forced to the ground by the large dinosaur as it had made it gets away. He looked back at Dean and had managed to give Dean a look that easily told Dean that Sam was not impressed with what he was seeing.

"Don't get all moody with me! You also let that big chicken get away!" Dean snapped at his brother as Sam got right in front of him. He rolled his eyes as Sam growled at him and even flashed his sharp teeth at him. "What even happened, Sam? I thought you having teeth and claws would at least stand a chance against that turkey!" remarked Dean as he watched his brother closely.

He walked strange, and Dean was getting way to use to seeing his little brother being a raptor that he knew that there was something wrong with his brother. Dean knew that he was a good brother. He liked to know when Sam was hiding things from him and was failing to look innocent. The only time that he had failed massively was when he got back from Hell to find that Sam had been seeing Ruby and had gotten himself addicted to her blood. At the time they did not know that this was the plan that both Angels and Demons were using to kick start the end of times. Again, in the sort time that he knew about the Guardians he was glad that they stepped in before anything else could have happened to both him and Sam with them being puppets in the end of times. They may no longer be playing the roles that were destined for them but they were still working on stopping the end of the world, with the Angels and Guardians at their side.

"Sam?" he asked his brother in a tone that he used so many times when Sam was sick or injured and was trying to hide it from him. He slowly walked towards Sam with hand outreached. He watched Sam closely as his brother turned to his side and showed an angry wound racing down his side. "Shit!" Dean hissed at seeing how deep the wound was.

Dean placed a gentle hand just over the wound and flinched when Sam flinched. "We better get back to the hotel and hope that Sasha is with Julian. She may know the spell to heal that wound and maybe even finally break this curse!" Dean told Sam.

Sam made a strange huffing noise. He moved away from Dean and started to walk towards the door. His claws clicking against the floor of the museum where he had been turned into a Velociraptor echoed through the empty museum that the Voodoo Queen owned when he felt Dean's hand on his tail. He turned his neck around to look at his brother and could see the worry in Dean's eyes.

"Sam we're going back to the hotel and meeting up with Julian. You're wounded and there is no point in going after the overgrown turkey with one of us injured and scaly!" Dean told Sam. He had seen Sam's hazel eyes instantly going for his own eyes to see his emotions.

Sam made grunting and snarling noises. He stopped suddenly at seeing Dean's confused face and gave Dean his best glare that he could manage. He snorted air through his noise and kept glaring at Dean. He needed to make Dean aware that there was a wild dinosaur running the streets of New Orleans with no clear clue where it was.

"Don't give me that look Sammy! Seriously you're hurt and I don't want you to go up against that thing again. Not unless we have a Werewolf on our side!" Dean told Sam. He stared at Sam until his brother gave up, something that he was not sure that his brother was going to do. "Glad that we agree on something, and you really can't say anything to argue with me!" Dean smirked at Sam and his grin only got larger at hearing the rumbling that was coming from Sam.

He clapped his hands together and kept smiling in seeing that this was annoying Sam beyond anything than before. He placed his hand on the scales on Sam's flank. "Stay here. Stay hidden. I will bring the Impala to the door. No point in having two dinosaurs running about in the streets!" Dean told Sam.

Once again Sam snorted but he didn't make any move to argue against Dean. Dean was always stubborn and had never listened to him on the best of times. Now that he could not speak with the only noises that he could make were growls, hisses and other noises Dean had more of a chance to not listen to him. He watched Dean as he walked towards the door.

"Do not leave this room until I get back!" Dean ordered Sam. He pointed a finger in Sam's direction. "Learn to speak English again. I can't take you series with your growling and hissing!" he finished speaking to Sam before he vanished into the broken door that had been broken by the Anzu dinosaur.

Sam grumbled but he walked into the shadows of one of the shadows of one of the exhibits. He didn't look at what it was as he curled up on the floor. He kept his eyes open for any sign of movement as he waited for Dean to go and get the Impala. He could hear Dean's footsteps as his brother got away from him inside the museum and out to the carpark outside of the museum where they had started all of this mess.

"I thought you were dead Gordon?" asked a voice that was familiar to Sam. Hearing the voice Sam couldn't help but duck closer to the ground as he watched a Hunter that he had not seen in ages walked into the middle of the room with all the exhibits in it.

Tilting his head to the side he saw the man that he had not seen in a while. The Hunter had vanished when the whole end of the world had been stopped with the help of the Guardians. Kubrick was one of the few Hunters that did not like the new world that the Hunters found themselves in. Sam had thought that Kubrick had been killed by a group of Demons but he was wrong. Kubrick was insane but not as insane as Gordon, there was no other Hunter who was like that. Gordon was in the league of his own with the insanity that he had.

Kubrick turned around and looked towards Gordon who had just entered the room with Natasha behind him. "So where have you been hiding the past few months?" Kubrick asked Gordon. The Hunter didn't know that Gordon was a Vampire and working with Seth of all creatures.

"Helping out a new friend" Gordon replied with a animalistic smile as he looked at Kubrick. He then took Natasha's arm and brought her forward, "And this is Natasha. She has something to show you!" he said before turning his back on Kubrick.

Sam closed his eyes and turned his head away as he heard Kubrick screaming in pain as he was transformed into a prehistoric animal.

Dean walked towards the carpark of the museum. The carpark had a few cars in it. He spotted the Impala and another car that was two spaces away from it. The other car that was to close to the Impala for his liking was a car that he hated to see. It was the modern version of his beloved baby. He gnashed his teeth at the sight of the ugly car that was parked beside his baby. He couldn't believe that Chevy had made the decision to turn his beloved baby into the same car that he had seen other people driving. His Impala was a classic car and they had turned that classic car into something that he hated to look at.

Scoffing to himself he got closer to his Impala. He froze when he heard clattering coming from behind him and froze. The next thing he heard was snorting as something got closer to him. Hunting instincts suddenly came to the front of his mind as he heard the snorting that sounded like a pig but it sounded way to big to be a boar or any other type of pig he had heard of.

Carefully and slowly he got closer to the Impala. He froze again when he heard snorting followed by a bang. Again he moved closer to the Impala but he stopped dead when he saw the reflection that was looking back at him. Standing behind him and to the side of him was a creature that looked like a giant pig, but it was almost the same height as him.

Slowly he turned around to face the large pig as it stared down at him. The pig snorted. Its ear flicked as it sniffed the air and kept its focus on him. It took a step forward and Dean took a step back. The pig snorted before it took another step forward.

Dean leapt back and bumped his back into the side of the Impala. He kept his eyes on the pig as he searched for the door handle of the Impala's door. He knew that in the glove compartment there was always a spare gun. It was either a spare gun or Sam left his gun there in case of emergencies. His little brother may not have liked the idea of Hunting but Sam was always the more prepared out of the two of them. Sam kept a gun in his pocket and also another gun in the car. At the moment Sam wouldn't need his gun, not when he had sharp claws and teeth.

Finding the handle of the door he slowly and as quietly as he could opened the passenger side door. The soft clicking of the door being opened caused the pig that was way too big to be a pig to perk its ears up at the noise but it didn't do anything at all. It kept staring at Dean as he kept watching the pig for any sudden movements.

Keeping his movements carefully steady he watched the pig as it suddenly became interested in something that was not him. Seeing that it was no longer looking at him he flung open the passenger side door and flung himself into the seat that Sam always sat at. He opened the glove compartment as he heard the squealing from the pig and also the growling from something else. Inside the glove compartment was Sam's spare Taurus.

Thud.

Something had slammed into the back of the Impala with such force that Dean felt the car move slightly with the force of whatever had impacted with the Impala. Dean checked that there was a round in the gun before he got out of the car. Aiming the gun he watched the pig that was so much larger than any other pig begin to charge what had smashed into his car.

"Don't even think about it!" Dean growled at the pig as it snorted at him.

The pig snorted but it squealed again when the black mass jumped onto its back. The pig ran in the other direction of the Impala. The squeals of pain were so loud that Dean was afraid that someone was going to hear the pig getting slaughtered by the mass that had been flung into the back of the Impala.

Dean watched as Sam landed in front of him. His brother hissed at the pig that had savaged claw marks down its back and flanks.

"Sam get in the Impala!" Dean ordered his brother. He pointed his finger at the passenger side door that was still open from when he picked up the spare gun that Sam kept in the Impala. He gnashed his teeth against each other when his brother looked at him before launching himself at the pig that was snarling and squealing away. "Sammy now!" he shouted as his brother started to bite at the pigs throat.

The pig gave a desperate shriek as jaws that were filled with sharp teeth tightened its grip around its neck. It squealed when something stabbed into his throat and its legs buckled under its own weight and of the attacking dinosaur.

"Sam stop!" Dean ordered his brother. His eyes had widened as he watched his brother beginning to stab the pig with the large sickle claw on either of his feet. He raced over to his brother and with strength he knew would not match a Velociraptor that was in full attack mode against the pig. "That's enough!" Dean shouted at his brother as he finally got Sam away from the pig that he was attacking.

Dean got in between of Sam and the pig. The pig that seeing that the creature that had attacked it was focused on him fled the scene. The claw marks that had covered its body were still dripping blood left a trail in the direction of where it fled. A trail that could easily be followed by Julian or even Black Horn.

"Sam what is wrong with you? You know that we don't kill unless we have to. You don't want to become a monster like the things that we have Hunted all of our lives?" Dean shouted right into Sam's face. He studied Sam's face as he watched the feathers on the top of his head twitch as he snorted air through his nostrils that widened with the action.

Sam took a step closer to Dean. His sickle claws tapping the ground as he got closer to his brother. "That pig was hired to take us out Dean. Gordon is still here!" Sam spoke as he stomped back to the Impala and the still open passenger side door. Moving his body as carefully as he could he got into the car. Inside the car he curled up as best as he could with his tail laying on the ground. He managed to tuck his claws away from the upholstery knowing what Dean was like when it came to his car.

Dean stared into space for a brief second before he went to the driver side of the car. With more force than he needed he opened the door and dropped into the seat beside his brother. He watched his brother curling tighter into a ball in the seat beside him. "When did you start be able to start talking again? Was this something you were going to keep hiding from me for some time?" he demanded Sam.

Sam huffed out a breathe. It felt like that was all that he was doing at the moment, and with no sign that it was going to be stopping. "It was only after you left me in the museum that I found my voice but that wasn't the only thing!" Sam replied. His voice was a bit rough after not being used for some time and with the only way he could communicate was by making noises like the Raptors from the Jurassic Park movies.

"But that was only a few moments and then that pig appeared! Sam what really happened? You seem to know where that pig came from. And there was no way that thing is a pig!" Dean said to Sam. He had not even started the car as he watched his brother. Sam looked so much bigger than he normal did in the much smaller space of the interior of the Impala.

"That was an extinct relative of the boar-pig family. It was a Daeodon!" Sam replied. He still wasn't looking at Dean as he focused on his tail that was laying on the floor of the Impala. "Can we please go back to the hotel?" Sam asked. He still not looking at Dean but was watching his tail twitch on the ground.

Dean stared at his brother for a moment before he started the engine of the Impala. He leaned back into his chair as he felt the familiar rumble of his Baby and the roar of her engine. Pulling out of the museum carpark he drove silently towards the hotel where there was no doubt an angry Julian waiting for them to get back to the hotel. He just wanted to drive on and avoid Julian until he was sure that the Werewolf was no longer angry at them.

"Are you even going to tell me what had happened in the museum. I was gone for like two minutes and that thing showed up? So what had happened in there!" Dean asked his brother. He kept looking from the road and back to Sam who was sinking deeper into the seat of the Impala as they drove along the main road of New Orleans. "Sammy no one is out there!" he told Sam.

"Sorry, its just...never mind!" Sam started but stopped. He still remained in his curled position in the seat as Dean got closer to the hotel.

"Gordon Walker is back and so is Kubrick. The Daeodon who has a thing for killing us is Kubrick!" after a moment silence Sam spoke up.

"Just great. Two insane Hunters who want to kill us. One of them is a Vampire Raptor and the other one is now a Swine!" Dean snarled as he saw the road that would take them to the hotel where they had been staying for a few hours before they went on a wild chase with dinosaurs coming back from being extinct with his brother being one of them.

"Just a Vampire. We have to see that as a blessing for us as we focus on finding the Voodoo Queen who had done this to me!" Sam spoke up. He kept as low as possible as Dean drove down the road and towards the Hotel where Julian had booked them.

"He's still a threat Sammy. Hopefully with Julian's ties in with UNIT we can get him behind bars, where he belongs!" stated Dean as he saw the hotel coming into view. The hotel like the first time that they had seen it was still something that Dean was sure that he was not going to get us to. The hotel being a five star hotel was a hotel that they would have never been able to stay in for an hour. "And he's not the only threat that we have to deal with at the moment!" Dean muttered when he finally saw the welcoming party that was waiting for them in the car park of the hotel.

Sam titled his head and looked at Dean. He kept low in the seat that he was sitting on. There was no point of lifting his head up and freaking the guests and workers of the hotel to freak at the sight of a raptor in a car. People would not understand and they would get scared. People being scared was a bad thing and the two brothers had seen what happened when people were scared. People became monsters when they were going up against something that they didn't understand.

It had happened to the Werewolves and Vampires during the 18th and 19th centuries but with the Night Codes being set up that show these communities of the creatures finally able to live their lives without fear of being Hunted. The only Supernatural creatures that still got Hunted where the ones that were stupid to act out and get noticed by the Hunters.

Sam had heard that UNIT with the Guardians sometimes acted as a police force in keeping the Supernatural and the Mundane living in peace without bloodshed. The Hunters that were close to the Winchesters and elsewhere across the States had been given the run down of the Night Codes. Sam knew that it sounded girly and stupid that the Hunters now had Supernatural creatures on their side. They could all understood Vampires and Werewolves in wanting to live normal lives but a lot of them were shocked that there was a few Wendigos out there that wanted to be among people with Black Horn being one of those Wendigos.

"What do you mean, Dean? I think Gordon is a threat enough now that he can walk down the street with everyone staring at him!" Sam muttered. He went back to looking at his tail that lay flat on the ground. The silvery blue feathers were slightly ruffled with the fight that he had with the Anzu and also the Daeodon.

"I think Gordon has nothing against both an angry Poltergeist and a girlfriend!" Dean said as he pulled the Impala into a parking space. A parking space that was right in front of the hotels main entrance and right where both Julian and Jess were standing. Putting the Impala into park he glanced over at Sam to see that his brother was once again attempting to sink onto the seat of the Impala. "Well we better go out and face the music or the howl of the Wolf in this case!" Dean smirked as he opened the door and got out of the car.

Sam was hesitant but he followed Dean out of the Impala. His claws clicked against the concreate of the payment as he walked towards Julian and Jess where they were waiting for them. He couldn't help but tap his sickle claw on the ground as he stopped beside Dean and looked at Jess. She had a sad smile on her face as she looked at him. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun as she stood beside Julian.

"Julian-" Dean started but he didn't get far when Julian snarled.

"You two better have a really good reason for allowing a Dinosaur to be seen in the streets of New Orleans!" Julian snapped at Dean. His were narrowed and he was starting to become taller than a normal man.

"What you mean Sam? Come on Julian we stayed at the museum until we were sure that there was no one else in the area and Sam got into the Impala straight away. We didn't waste time and got right back to the hotel to see your lovely selves!" Dean explained to Julian as he watched Jess hug Sam's neck.

Again Julian snarled and more aspects of the Wolf were starting to show. Fur was appearing on the back of his hands as he slowly become fully transformed. "Then tell me how I got a phone call from the local police who told me that they had seen a Dinosaur leave the museum only a few moments before you did Dean? So either you are leaving out important details or your lying, just like a typical Hunter!" Julian asked as he watched Dean closely.

Dean froze. He didn't know what to say other than telling the truth to Julian. But he had hoped that Julian would not find out about what had happened in the museum, but once again Julian had proven him wrong and he had found out what had happened.

"You're lucky that I told the police in New Orleans to stand down and allow us to deal with the Dinosaur that is running around the streets of New Orleans. Black Horn and Bobby are out in the streets!" Julian continued to speak to Dean.

Julian looked over to Jess to se that she was gentle touching the side of Sam where he had been hurt with his fight from the Anzu dinosaur. "Jess take Sam back into the hotel room. You know first aid?" he asked her as he watched how gentle the two of them where with each other.

"Yeah I know. Sasha gave me a really good course in first aid. Dealing with a Raptor wont be too different than dealing with a man!" Jess said as she twirled the feathers on the top of Sam's head as she calmed her boyfriend down.

Julian nodded his head. "Good. Take Sam back to the hotel room and see to his wounds. Me and Dean were going Dino Hunting!" he said as he walked towards his Aston Martin. He went towards the boot and opened it where he picked up his rifle. With his weapon in his hand he walked towards the Impala and smiled at Dean. "So what are you waiting for. Get into the car. We are on a hunting job!" he ordered the older Winchester.

Julian didn't say anything else as he got into the passenger seat where Sam normally sat.

Dean glanced over at his brother who was starting to follow Jess into the hotel. Sam was just about to enter the doorway when he looked back at Dean. "Be careful Dean!" he told his older brother before following Jess into the hotel.

"I'm always careful, Sammy. Its me after al!" he responded as he climbed back into the Impala to Julian who was waiting for him.

He started up the car and with the rumble from the engine he watched as his brother walked into the hotel with his girlfriend right beside him. He got into the mind that he was Hunting the Dinosaur that had scared him back in the museum and the one that had hurt Sam in his fight against the dinosaur that was so much larger than he was.

Julian sat in the passenger side of the Impala. He kept his focus straight ahead as he watched the road being eaten up by the Impala. He was not acting up to the careless self that he normal acted like and there was a reason. There was always a reason for the Guardians actions and it always led to the end goal that they had already worked out that they wanted. They were all able to adapt and none of them done that better that he and Nightshade could. The latest events that had happened had shaken him up, something that hardly happens to him anymore, but it was getting to him. "

Staring out at the window as he watched the world go by. The people who walked down the streets did not know of what was happening beyond their cities. They knew that the Avengers were there to protect them from the likes of thugs and even Warlords who want to take over the world. They were always led to believe that the heroes were always going to win, but Julian like all the others had been put through hell to get to where they were now. He knew the latest update that had happened with the others and wished that he was there with them as they finally started to take the fight against Seth. Instead he was babysitting the Winchesters because Nightshade was afraid that something was going to happen and they were going to be in the centre of it.

It would appear that once again, the Dragonoid was correct.

Staying silent for a few more moments he looked at Dean. The older brother was driving in silence, not even his rock ,music was blasting through the speakers as Dean drove them back to the museum where he and Sam had been only a moment ago. Julian sighed as he knew that both of them could feel the tension and his silence was not helping with the matter. Deciding he should speak he put his foot out."You better give me a breakdown of what had happened in that museum or so help me you will have not only me to deal with but also Nightshade when she hears about this. Having Seth and his followers almost getting the Book of the Dead and even blowing up the Moonray has left her worried. I am sure that if she hears that the Dinosaurs are making a come back!" Julian spoke up as Dean went down the road that he had just drove up with Sam being in the passenger side.

Dean was silent as he got further away from Sam and the hotel were he hoped that he could get some rest for a few hours and get back on the road. Either back to Bobby's or Pastor Jim's and lay low until they get a notice from anywhere as to where Natasha had gotten to. "The Moonray? Isn't that your space ship? I thought that thing was a beast and not able to be destroyed?" Dean asked Julian. He looked towards Julian and he was still not use to the fact that he was sitting so close to a Werewolf who could transform at any time day, or night.

"Yeah the Moonray has crash landed in Scotland with all the others inside of her!" Julian responded. He was still having trouble believing that the Moonray had crashed and that Tony Stark was the cause of it. He was now just waiting to hear the bounty on his head and see what nasty creatures crawl out of the sewers to have a go at Iron Man.

"Shit man. Is everyone okay?" Dean asked as he kept the Impala on the road. He looked at Julian more closely to see that he was holding his phone as if he was waiting for a text message from someone. "Maybe its a joke? Maybe one of the Avengers was playing a joke?" Dean asked Julian. He really hoped that this was a joke.

Julian scoffed and looked away from his phone and from him. He was once again looking out of the window as if that was going to have an answer for him. "Barton would never do something like that. He knows that if he says a word against the Moonray he is going to have Nightshade coming for him. No it was from Edward. Nightshade has gone MIA at the moment as she deals with Unicron and again Eddie wont lie about the Moonray to me. This is just getting worse with the second that keep passing and it only gets worse with the next page that Eddie send me!"

Dean returned his attention back to the road and found himself slamming on the break. Julian cursed under his breathe as he caught himself before he went flying out of the window. Standing in the middle of the road was none other than a Wolly Mammoth.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as the Mammoth bellowed out a roar.

"Like I said things are getting worse by the second. Because Jumbo over there is not the only thing wrong here!" Julian stated as he looked out of the passenger side of the Impala.

"What do you-" Dean started to say but stopped as he watched a huge crocodile dragged its huge weight across the pavement. "Just great!" Dean muttered as he watched the giant crocodile drag itself away from them.

"Nightshade is going to have a field day when she finds out about this!" muttered Julian as he stared at the Mammoth that had spotted the Impala and was just staring at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Would you stop being such a big baby!" giggled Jess as she cleaned Sam's wound. So far he had hissed as she touched the wound with a wet towel to clean it. He had even tried to wiggle off the bed but the glare that he had gotten from Jess had stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Jess. Its just I should be helping Dean and finding the witch that done this to me!" Sam told Jess. He looked up at her as she went about cleaning the wound on his side that he had gotten from the Anzu's claws. He felt a twitch when Jess pulled at a scale that was hanging off around the wound that was not heavily bleeding.

"Sorry" she winched at seeing his pain. She was silent as she finished cleaning up the wound.

Sam closed his eyes as he allowed Jess to gentle work on the wound. Jess had been studying nursing before she had died at the orders of the Yellow Eyed Demon and when she came back with the aid of the SHEILD and UNIT she was able to go back to studying and had gotten the nursing degree at the end of it. She was able to use that to see to the wounds that Sam had on his body.

Jess started to hum as she ran her fingers through the feathers on Sam's back. She kept humming as she kept seeing to Sam's wounds. "You know that you and your brother are going to be the death of me" she told him as she wrapped a white bandage around the wound that he had in his side.

"We have to keep it interesting for you. It also helps to keep you on your toes!" Sam replied as he looked up at Jess as she finished seeing to his wounds.

Jess smiled as she placed Sam's head on her legs. They had sat like this many times when they were still going to Stanford and also when they got back to together after everything had been put right. Running her fingers through the feathers on his head. Her smile stayed on her face as she watched Sam close his eyes and lean in closer to her.

"Do you remember when we were still at Stanford?" Jess asked Sam. She looked out at the window of the hotel room at the top floor of the hotel that Julian had booked them into. She could hear people shouting outside, their words muffled so she could not understanding what was being said out there. Not that she wanted to know what was going on outside, as she had eyes out on the front.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up towards Jess. "Yeah. Before you got involved in the life that I grew up in? The life I didn't want you to get involved in at all?" Sam asked as he looked up at her. His hazel eyes studied her face as he saw a smile on it as she remembered something that had happened back in at Sandford that the two of them could look back at.

Jess kept playing with the feathers on Sam's head as she thought back to that summer. "It was the second year and we had been going out for a few months. We had no classes for the whole afternoon so we decided to walk to the park on campus and sat underneath a large tree. We sat very much like this with me playing with your hair. You had been stressing about your exams for a week but after you had passed those test you were so relaxed after that that you were a different person!"

Sam made a strange noise as he closed his eyes. He remembered that day and week. He had been stressed out of his mind as he studied for the exams that he knew he was going to pass but he wanted to make sure that there was not going to be a chance that he was going to fail. He just needed to get further away from his family and their need for revenge for a person he didn't know as none of them were going to tell him about his mum. Once he had sat the test Jess had been at his side as he finally relaxed, something that he didn't allow before the exams.

"I remember. I remember the exams as well, but I remembered that you were there to reward me. First with your cookies and then a day doing nothing at all! I felt to be the best day in my life at that moment!" Sam replied as he opened up his eyes and looked back up at her. The inner eye lid blinked as he focused on her face.

Jess leaned her back against the headboard of the bed that she had been sleeping in the past few nights. She didn't mind sharing with Sam, and she didn't care that he was all claws and teeth. She trusted him with her life and she knew that he would never hurt her. "I wish that we can go back to that way of life rather than what is happening now!" Jess said to Sam as she kept playing with the feathers on his head like she had done with his hair back when he was human.

"Jess, if we were not where we are at the moment me and Dean would be trying to stop the Apocalypse with both Angels and Demons trying to pull us a part as they wanted us to be their play things for it. No I would rather have us deal with witches and dinosaurs!" Sam explained to Jess. He remembered what he and Dean had found out after their second meeting with Julian and finally meet the other Guardians. He had watched as Edward had torn Zachariah apart like he was a normal man off the street rather than an Angel. That was just a part of the mind games that Nightshade had played against them as they got them moved right into where she wanted them.

"Your right. I would still be dead and like you said you and Dean would not be on good terms that you are in at the moment. But we are still living in a strange world!" Jess said to Sam as she listened to the strange purring noise that Sam was making. She couldn't help but thing that the purr sounded like a cats that was being recorded and being played back to the world at a louder tone.

Jess looked out of the window just as there was a knock at the door. A second later Sasha walked into their hotel room. The witch had a bag slung over her shoulder as she walked across the room towards the window.

"Sasha what's wrong?" Jess asked her. Jess and Sasha had become close friends in the sort time that they had been together. They talked about everything that was under the sun. They may have been different with one of them being a witch by birth and the other being a plain human. They shared many similarities that had seen both of them bonding quickly. Jess also found it great to be around another girl rather than men all the time.

Sasha was spaced out as she dropped her bag to the ground. She kept staring out of the window and made no other move at all. She just kept staring out the window.

"Sasha what's wrong? You're freaking me out?" Jess spoke up. She was getting herself off the bed and walked towards her friend. She had tried to break the spell that Natasha had placed on Sam but it had not worked at all. After that Natasha had disappeared from the hotel and the room. Now she came back and was looking so lost that Jess wanted to hug her.

Sasha kept looking out the window and she was holding a golden pin in her hand. Jess couldn't see what it was, but she had an idea that it had something to do with her Coven or even Julian. "Jess have you ever been so good at something that everyone looks to you for help or aid or anything along medical aid, but then there is something that jumps out at you that makes you question everything about your life?" Sasha asked when she finally looked around at Jess with Sam behind her.

"Sasha?" Jess asked her.

"I am the most powerful witch in my Coven. I am that powerful that at the age of ten years old I was made head of my Coven at the request of my mother who had passed away because of the massive outbreak of Spanish Flu. I had learned every spell that a Coven Head must know. I became famous all throughout Europe that other witches and other Supernatural creatures all sought me for my help. Then five years ago Julian came waltzing into my life!" Sasha said. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the blonde woman.

"He changed your life?" Jess asked. She knew where this was going in seeing the look that she was getting from Sasha.

Stilling having tears in her eyes she looked back at Jess. "He did. He and the other Guardians did. At first I was a consultant for all magic and witches related events that they crossed. Then Nightshade asked me the next question that changed my life. She asked me to join the Guardians and of course I said yes" Sasha continued to speak to Jess and Sam.

"Sasha what's wrong? What's really going on?" Jess asked again. She placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder as she helped her friend.

"I am not powerful enough to help Sam or anyone else who is turned into prehistoric creatures back into normal. All I can do is read over the book that Bobby and Black Horn brought back and I cant do anything at all to help. These types of spells can only be undone by the caster and even the heads of Covens cant do anything at all! I'm sorry Jess. I can't do anything at all to help Sam!" Sasha told Jess.

Jess smiled sadly at Sasha. She turned her attention to Sam to see that he was looking at Sasha with a sad glint in his eyes. Running her hand through Sam's feathers she smiled as he leaned towards her touch.

"Sasha, you have done so much to help us already. Don't give me that you can help us with this!" Jess started to speak to Sasha. She smirked at seeing Sasha being defeated that she was not letting her talk. "You can help us to defeat Natasha and make her undo the spell that she had placed on Sam and on anyone else that she has done this too!" she continued to tell Sasha.

"You are right Jess. I am so use to dealing with things on my own. It looks like I need to adapt, something that our boyfriends are good at!" Sasha told Jess.

Sam watched in silence as Jess and Sasha talked. He loved that Jess was able to be kind and firm with Sasha as the witch had tried everything that she knew to try and break the curse that Natasha had placed on him. He trusted Sasha as he trusted Dean or Jess. The same went with Bobby and Julian. He was still unsure about Black Horn as the Wendigo kept much to himself and only stayed close to Julian or Bobby when Julian was not around. He also didn't really trust the Angels after finding out what they were planning with him and Dean. They were doing all they could to help the Hunters now, but he was still weary of them.

Tapping his claws on the ground as he looked out of the window to see people walking about on the hotel grounds. The people outside didn't know what really happened in the world. True they knew that there was superheroes who protected them from classic villains who wanted to take over the world, but they didn't know what else was out there. They didn't know what else lurked in the shadows. They didn't know that the creatures that they had heard in their urban legends were true and there were people who dealt with them.

A sudden wolf howl from within the city caused all of them to look away from the car park outside of the hotel and towards New Orleans.

"Julian!"

**Wow that took longer than I had first planned for this chapter. I had first thought that it was going to be one of those short chapters that has very few words in it but it contains a lot of character. This chapter once I got the ball rolling again became a large chapter that I am use to working with. Also this chapter was only supposed to be of Sam and Jess, some romance in the story which I am not known for putting into my work but I am finding of doing it more and more with this series as it goes along. It was only by a random thought that I added Sasha into the chapter which at first I was not going to do but in the end I added her.**

**Once again don't forget to write a review about how this is going and what creatures you want to see come into the story. I also want to give a shout out to **Astronema2345 **for favouriting Jurassic World Book 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Not much to say this time with this A/N. Like always if you have an ideas or if there is any creatures that you want in it don't be afraid to speak up.**

Chapter 5

"Julian?" Dean asked as he looked at the large Mammoth that had just spotted them. The Mammoth let out a loud bellow that was followed by the hissing from the large crocodile that was beside the Impala.

"Yeah Dean?" Julian asked. The Werewolf was watching the crocodile as it dragged its large scaly body towards them. Its large jaws were open and he got a good view of the sharp teeth that could crush them both without challenge.

"Please tell me that you have dealt with the likes of this before?" Dean asked him. He kept his eyes on the Mammoth as it snorted. It stomped its feet as it stared down the black Impala, the only car that seemed to be on the road at the moment.

"There was that time in the 70s that we had a problem with Silurians!" Julian told Dean. He didn't look around at the Hunter as he kept his attention focused on the large crocodile that was getting closer to his side of the Impala.

Dean stared at the Mammoth for another moment before it backed away from them. The large woolly animal snorted at them. It had seen that they were not a threat or the human side of it had taken over again. The witch needed to be stopped before she turned all of New Orleans into a realistic Jurassic Park. "What are the Silurians? Come on Julian, you can't say something like that and not expect me to ask what the hell is a Silurian?" Dean asked Julian. He looked towards Julian to see that his nails had turned into sharp claws as he allowed the Wolf out of its cage and allowed the transformation to slowly happen.

"You better not scratch my car with your sharp claws when you transform and leave that bad dog smell!" he muttered to Julian.

Julian scoffed as he kept a hand on his rifle. It looked strange that his hand was becoming more Werewolf like with every second and he was still holding his rifle. His rifle that was made out of alien technology. "Don't get your pants in a twist. I wont damage your car, I will wait until I am out of the car before I finish the transformation!" Julian told Dean.

"Okay, what about these Silurians? Are they aliens like Nightshade and Edward?" Dean asked him.

"The Silurians are not aliens. They are natives of earth like us, but they were the intelligent species that lived during the age of the Dinosaurs. They allowed mammals to take over the world due to their scientists thinking that another planet was going to smash into the Earth but it was the moon coming into the position that it is at the moment. In the 70s a nuclear react was built in the English countryside right above their settlement. The activity woke the Silurians and the results saw a conflict spark between the two groups. We forced the Silurians into their underground base. The Doctor and Nightshade were in the middle of a meeting of what to do about them when the Brig decided to blow up the caves and trapping the Silurians underground for many more years!" Julian explained to Dean.

"Nightshade must have loved that!" muttered Dean. He kept his eyes on the Mammoth that was once again looking at them. Its eyes were almost like that of a puppy dog and Dean felt that he could see an intelligence behind those eyes. A human intelligence, just like Sam.

"She was mad at the Brig for a month!"

"Julian look at that Mammoth. And I mean take a good look at it!" Dean ordered Julian. The order was enough to stop in his rambling and look at the Mammoth that was staring at its own reflection in a shop window. With its trunk it touched its reflection as carefully as it could.

The hissing from beside the Impala reminded Julian that the large crocodile was still beside the Impala. Julian watched the crocodile as it dragged its body towards the Mammoth. "Dean? Should we be worried about that?" Julian asked as he watched the crocodile get closer to the Mammoth.

"There's no way that that crocodile could eat that mammoth. The mammoth could easily crush the crocodile if it gets to close!" Dean told Julian. He too was watching as the crocodile got closer to the mammoth. The Hunter in him decided to keep a close eye on the two prehistoric creatures but they had to go after Natasha before she got further away from them. "And right now they are not our problem. We need to get on the Voodoo Queen's trail and get her to undo everything that she has done!" Dean said to Julian.

"Dean she is long gone now. This is our issue and we need to take care of it before General Ross hears about this and decides that the best way to deal with it is with tanks and guns. I wont be surprise if he decides that the best way to deal with the Dinosaur problem is to bomb New Orleans!" Julian told Dean as he slowly opened the door.

"Julian!" Dean snarled to him as Julian stepped out of the Impala. He watched as the Werewolf walked towards the two prehistoric creatures. Since this all began Dean had felt way out of his comfort zone. Since he was four years old he had been facing against the supernatural from werewolves, witches and vampires to even Demons. Angels now didn't phase him, but that was because they were now on their side rather than forcing him and Sam away from each other from the false apocalypse that was only for theirs and the demons benefit.

Him being best friends with an Angel and a Werewolf was something that he had never thought was going to happen. His pre-Hell self would have found a way to destroy Cas and also Julian but now he didn't. He considered both of them his friends after Sam. Not only was he friends with supernatural creatures, but he was also friends with a couple of aliens that were a part of the Avengers.

John had not spoken to either him or Sam when he was brought back to life by the Angels on Nightshade's orders. The older Winchester had been told what was going on and had decided that both of his sons where not the men that he had last seen before the Yellow Eyed Demon had taken his Soul down to Hell for a Deal. He had taken Mary with him, but she was asking all the questions a mother would ask about her sons and their friends. Dean knew sooner or later his dad would return and find that Sam has been turned into a Raptor.

Dean followed Julian out of the Impala. He walked towards the Werewolf who was watching the two prehistoric creatures. The two creatures were staring each other down.

"What do we do?" Dean asked Julian.

"I don't know!" Julian responded to Dean. "I have send a message to Osgood in the car and she is preparing something for the dinosaurs!" he then told Dean.

Dean reached for his gun and watched as the Mammoth and the crocodile went their own way. "So how long until help comes?" he asked Julian. He didn't take his eyes off the Mammoth as it once again spotted them. Its small ears flapped as it snorted at the two of them.

"I don't know. I wasn't given an ETA, Osgood just told me to find all the dinosaurs and have them taken to a safe location until help comes!" Julian responded.

The sound of popping bones and ripping flesh altered Dean that Julian was fully transformed into his Werewolf form. Dean looked around just to see Julian ripping the flesh off of his face as a muzzle broke out from his face. The muzzle that was filled with sharp teeth snarled at the crocodile that had suddenly appeared from down the side street.

"Great so we have two monsters to deal with!" Dean snapped as he watched the mammoth stomp its feet on the ground. "But how are we going to do it. These things are bigger than us!"

"We use the size difference to our advantage. We don't have a Hulk or a Ghoul to aid us in the strength department!" Julian told Dean as he kept his eyes pinned on the crocodile that was even more closer than before.

"And how do we propose we do that? Running under their feet?" Dean asked as he watched the Mammoth. The creature had very human eyes that were watching Dean closely. The human eyes were filled with confusion and fear. "Julian drop your rifle!" Dean shouted at Julian.

Julian looked around to face Dean. His rifle was still in his hand as he watched the crocodile and now he was watching Dean. "What?" he asked him. "Dean I don't know what you are thinking but these things are not supposed to be alive in the modern world. They had their time eons ago on the earth, and that makes them even more dangerous than before. Common sense keep a weapon with you at all times!" Julian snapped at Dean. He didn't look around at Dean as he kept focused on the two prehistoric creatures. He had been in many more battles and fights than Dean had been in his life and he learned from them that it was not a good idea to drop the only weapon that he had over the years.

"Julian just do it!" Dean shouted at Julian. He heard the clattering as Julian's rifle was dropped to the ground.

He felt Julian's body being right beside him. He could feel the soft fur that covered the whole Werewolf's body. A feeling that he was not prepared for at all. It was something that a Hunter of the supernatural should not allow at all in their line of work. Before all of this had happened he would have killed Julian when he found out that he was a Werewolf. Black Horn would have been long dead when the Wendigo and the Hunter had crossed paths the first time.

"Now what? Hope that we don't get eaten?" Julian asked. His ears were flat against his head as he watched the two creatures. The two creatures that had gone extinct many years ago. His eyes kept jumping from them to his rifle that lay on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Nothing like that!" Dean told him. He then walked towards the Mammoth. He showed that he was not a threat to the Mammoth. It was an action that he had done with Sam and that was always enough to show his brother that he was not a threat. Dean knew that this worked with Sam as it was his brother but this was a different creature that he didn't know how to act around. "We just have to keep calm and so them that we are not a threat for them!" Dean told Julian. He didn't look around at the Werewolf who was standing at his side, something that should only be reserved for Sam.

Julian snorted in response. "Do what you like but I am not going to tell Sam that you were crushed by big jumbo there!" he shouted back in response.

"Excuse me! A woman doesn't want a man to say anything negative about her!" the Mammoth snapped at Julian.

Dean smirked as Julian jumped in shock at the sudden voice that spoke up from the Mammoth. The snarling was the only response that he got from Julian before he turned into a shadowy wisp. "I'm sorry about Julian, miss. He doesn't always think before he speaks. Crap keeps coming out of his mouth every minute of every day!" Dean told the Mammoth. He ducked in time as a small rock was flung at his head. "Hey watch it ghost boy!" Dean snapped at Julian as he kept in his poltergeist form.

"I see that you are not that different!" snapped the Mammoth. She looked down at Dean with narrowed eyes. The small ears on the side of her large head flapped as she looked at the Hunter. "Can you tell me why this is happening? Me and my son where going out for our dinner when some crazy lady jumped out in front of us and muttered some craziness at us!" she told Dean.

Dean stood in silence. Natasha was getting bolder or she was doing this to annoy them. He heard a noise behind him to see that Julian was once again physical. It was something he had never seen a poltergeist do, but Julian was not normal. He was a creature that he and Sam along with their dad had only faced once, the Shadow Men. Unlike those Shadow Men that were being controlled by the Demon Meg, Julian had free will and because of that he was so much stronger than any other Ghost or Poltergeist that they had faced before.

"She is a villain that the Avengers are tracking down. And I am going to have to ask you and your son to come with us. We have a facility where people like yourselves can be taken until all of this is resolved!" Dean told the mother who had been affected by Natasha. He then turned to Julian and clamped his hand on Julian's shoulder. "And this guy is one of the Avengers. Just joined after the whole event in Eastern Europe!"" he told her.

Julian looked at the mammoth. He didn't want to tell either Dean or Edward that he was afraid. He would never hear the end of it from Edward. The Ghoul would make him remember for months on end that he was afraid of a ancient relative of the elephants after everything that he had seen before joining the Guardians and also the many things that he had seen been with them. Edward would then tell Nightshade and UNIT about him being afraid of the mammoth. Dean would not let him be, and that was something that he could not allow the Hunter to do. He might ask Nightshade if he could go on a mission on Mars to get away from them both until this died down. He could not help himself with being afraid of elephants.

"Do all the Avengers stare with fear in their eyes?" the mother asked as she glared down at Julian.

The Werewolf took a step back and his shoulders bumped into Dean. He plastered onto his face a smile to show that he was not really afraid of the mammoth. It was not his best smile that he was given her. He normally was known for given the best smiles, but not this time. This time he was allowing his phobia to come through and show to everyone his Elephaphobia. A phobia that he was normally good at covering up, but not this time. It was plastered on his face and with his ears pinned right back against his head.

"Julian are you okay man?" Dean asked Julian. Dean considered Julian his friend. Julian had helped in stopping the end of the world, but by doing so he had showed the brothers what the Angles where like and that included Castiel. The Angel since then had been doing everything he could to win their favour back. Dean had allowed Cas to be once again friends but he was not allowing him anywhere near Sam with everything that the Angels and Demons had been doing to both of them.

He had seen in the past few months that both Julian and Black Horn where constantly watching the Angels. Nightshade no doubt had given them both the order to watch them and should they make a move that they don't like to take care of them. That was something that he was sure that the Dragonoid was doing else where in the world.

Julian looked back at Dean. His eyes still showed the fear that he had when dealing with the Mammoth. Julian leaned in closer to Dean and whispered, "I am afraid of elephants!"

Dean moved away from Julian. His eyes were wide at hearing what Julian had just told him. "Seriously? Dude I thought you would have no fears!" he said to Julian.

Julian looked so ashamed of himself for telling Dean his fear. He took in a large gulp of air before he looked towards the mammoth that was looking at him in the way only a mother could look at their child. "No we don't. Its just this is something that I or even the other Avengers have had to deal with over the past few years!" Julian explained to the mother turned mammoth.

"You where saying something about a facility?" the mother asked looking at Julian. She kept a close eye on the Werewolf. He was still trying to look brave, something that she had seen the Avengers always do during their news presses that they do after a mission or during a special event that they had arranged with Stark Industries or by UNIT. The Avengers always made themselves look like the superheroes that people loved to follow and that children want to be like Captain America, Thor or Iron Man. This Avenger, one of the newer Avengers was showing to her that despite him being a monster of the night he was showing to be more human than she had seen in them all.

Julian received an elbow to his side. Grunting he glared at Dean to see that the Hunter was now on the phone to someone and wanted to get this moved along. Julian hoped that he was not speaking to Nightshade, but he knew that was not going to be the case. Nightshade would either get in touch with him or with Black Horn. She would not get in touch with Dean and that included if she had tried and failed to get in contact with them. Julian knew that she could appear at any time and demand a report of the events that had led to this happening.

"Oh yeah. Sorry spaced out there. Yeah UNIT and SHIELD will be working to create a facility where you and other victims of this spell will be safe until we get this reversed!" Julian told the mother. He then turned to Dean. "Find the any others that have been turned into prehistoric animals. I will set up the camp know that Osgood and Bonnie has gotten back to me!" he told the Hunter.

Dean watched Julian lead the mother and son away from him. The sudden buzzing of his phone brought his attention away from Julian and the small family. Reaching for his phone in his pocket he brought it out to see that it was Bobby who was calling him.

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" Dean asked with a smile on his face. His smile dropped when he remembered that Black Horn was with Bobby. "Bobby did something happen to Black Horn? Please don't tell me that something happened between Black Horn and a group of Hunters?" he asked fearing that something had gone wrong.

Bobby was silent on his end of the phone. After a moment of silence he spoke up. _"No. Black Horn and the others are fine. Black Horn is currently hiding outside with your father in the library with Caleb and Josh. The three idiots are talking about tracking an unknown creature close to Blackwater Ridge where you boys faced the Wendigo!"_ Bobby explained to Dean over the phone.

Dean leaned against the Impala as he listened to the old Hunter. He was surprised that his dad had not found out about Black Horn in the sort time that Black Horn had been at Bobby's house. John Winchester was one of the best Hunters in America. He used the knowledge of older Hunters to help him through the years in Hunting the Supernatural along with all the training that he had gotten as a Marine. That with years of experience had made John Winchester famous to all the Hunters in all of America. Yet he was still not able to track down a Wendigo that was hiding in the junkyard, but then again Black Horn was no normal Wendigo they had faced before.

"Does dad have a theory on what it is? Or is he just going in without thinking about it hoping that Sam will get all the research done by time he finds the thing?" Dean asked Bobby over the phone.

_"No Dean he doesn't want Sam to help with the Hunt along with you and Julian!" _Bobby responded right away to Dean's question.

Dean when he strained his hearing could hear other voices in the background. He didn't know who they were but he could guess that one of the owners of one of the voices was his dad. He couldn't hear what they were saying. A sudden thought smashed into Dean's mind. "Does dad and the others know about Julian and Black Horn? And what about Sam's current condition?" he asked the Hunter he trusted along with his brother.

_"Your daddy knows well about Black Horn and Julian. Heck Caleb can't seem to leave Black Horn alone with all the questions he asking and he can't wait to talk to Julian. I mean when do you get a chance to meet a Poltergeist who is not trying to rip your face off and a Wendigo who doesn't hunt normal folk but goes after convicted criminals!"_ Bobby responded to Sam.

Dean relaxed some what. He was glad that Caleb, one of the Hunters who had been brought back from the dead was taken this new world he found himself in. He had been asking questions about everything. Which was good but at the same time Dean was getting fed up of answering questions that Caleb was asking. Julian had been able to answer a few other questions that was answered but there was only so much he could give to the Hunter that was not classified information.

_"About Sam your dad doesn't know. I think it is best that he sees for himself what you boys have gotten yourself into__ rather than him hearing it from me as we all know he is as stuborn as a mule" _Bobby told Dean over the phone.

"Okay Bobby. I will grab Sam and Jess and head back to your place!" Dean told Bobby as he got into the Impala. Starting the engine of his Baby he put the car into drive.

_"Be safe boy. You here!" _Bobby ordered Dean.

"I always am old man!" replied Dean with a smirk on his face. He ended the car and drove back towards the hotel that they were staying at. Once he got his brother and Jess he would tell Julian what was happening and where they were going. From there it was up to the Werewolf if he joined them or not.


	6. Authors Note

Hi everyone. This is just an Authors note that I am posting into all of my works that I am working on at the moment. You would know that I have just started to do Author notes in all my works but I just wanted to do a note on its own. I will keep it short and sweet so not to bore you. 2 weeks ago I had a great loss in my family in that my papa had sadly passed away. My papa who since I was really young had helped me to write with either getting me paper and pens or teaching me a new word is no longer with us. My papa was very supportive of my writing stories and he had hoped that I would go further with my works than what I am doing at the moment.

I am letting you know in that all my works are a couple of weeks behind than the normally would be at this time as I am quick in getting through Avengers Book of the Dead and Supernatural: Jurassic World 2 with Digimon: Broken Bonds being updated every few weeks or a month a part. I wont be putting these works to the side but I hope that you would understand that the next few chapters might not be up to my usual standard. I am not stopping with writing at all as this would not be what my papa will not want.

Next Friday and Saturday I wont be doing anything at all as that is when I am going to be saying my final goodbye to my papa.

I hope that you will understand the great loss that has effected me and my family.


	7. Authors Note 2

Hi everyone. I hope that you are all feeling well considering this virus pandemic that has gotten the world mad that they are buying tons of pasta and toilet paper. Its so bad here that there is no food in the shops by mid-day so that the best time to go shopping is early in the morning to get what you are needed and also to avoid people as much as possible.

So i have some news for you. I now that I have not been working on any of my works and that is just because of some news that I had received at the start of the month. I have been going through tests after I have been diagonised with lymphoma (a type of cancer in the lymph nodes). This news was enough to force me to stop working as i gather my thoughts, but now I am feeling a little bit better to carry on with my stories. Well I have nothing else to do but work on my stories or slowly drive myself insane.


End file.
